¿Un nuevo mundo?
by kuminalu175
Summary: -¡Natsu, Gray!-Grito Lucy. -¿Donde estamos?-Hablo Erza. -Chicos hay un extraño hombre acá ... -¿Como te llamas?¿Donde estamos? -Me llamo Fliqpy- agrando a un más esa malévola sonrisa- y están en happy tree…


**Ohayo Minna!, bueno este es uno de los fics que estaba pensando en publicar y bueno tengo una mente con mucha imaginación:$, ¡solo espero que les agrade! Quiero agradecer a mi amiga/hermana Antonia*-*! **

**Aviso: Fairy Tail y Happy tree friends no me pertenesen.**

**Nota: Los personajes de Happy tree friends los puse como personajes de anime no como cartoon, pero bueno, imagínenlo como les guste:D**

**Sin más ¡A Leer!**

Magnolia.

En Fairy Tail, para ser más exactos en la bodega de esté, el grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y Juvia se encontraban ordenando unas pócimas.

-Tsk…-Mascullo molesto Natsu-¿por qué tenemos que ordenar esto?-Apuntó al montón de pócimas, realmente no quería ordenar, estaba más que cansado con la misión que recientemente habían tomado.

-Y preguntas-Hablo entre dientes una molesta Lucy- ¡Si por culpa de ustedes estamos en esto!-Gritó mientras apuntaba acusatoriamente a Natsu y a Gray- Destrozaron un pueblo entero por andar compitiendo tal vez por qué cosa, y este recién es el comienzo de nuestro castigo-esto último lo dijo casi llorando, conocía bastante bien al maestro para saber que les esperaría algo mucho peor que ordenar unas simples pócimas.

-¡Dejen de hablar y a trabajar!-Gritó, mas bien mandó Erza-miren que tenemos para rato-termino de hablar y observo la pila de pócimas que se encontraban en la bodega.

-¡Aye Sir!-Gritaron Natsu y Lucy a modo militar con su palma en la frente y mirada seria.

-por qué me copian-susurró en una esquina happy.

-¡Oe cabeza de flama! Deja de parlotear y ponte a trabajar-Gritó Gray mientras tomaba dos pócimas del montón.

-¡¿Quién te crees tú para mandarme?!,princesita de hielo-Gritó Natsu alzando su puño en fuego

-¿A quién más que a ti?, cerebro de lava-Contraataco Gray- Te apuesto a que yo termino de ordenar antes que tú estás pócimas-agregó.

-¿Me estas retando?, Bien por mi ice-freak-hablo Natsu, recogió aproximadamente 20 pócimas del montón y empezó a correr-¡No podrás vencerme! ¡Estoy encendido!

-O-oe ¡eso es trampa!- Gritó Gray a Natsu, recogió otras 20 pócimas y hecho a correr por toda la bodega dejando las pócimas en cada lugar.

-Juvia cree que eso es peligroso- Hablo Juvia- ¡T-tenga cuidado Gray-sama!-Gritó observando a Gray.

-Erza, ¿no los detendrás?-Habló Lucy observando como corrían por todos lados-¿Erza?

-No, si hacen eso tendremos menos pócimas que ordenar-Hablo Erza seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

-C-claro-Respondió Lucy con una gota resbalándole la sien.

-¡N-natsu-san!, ¡Gray-san!-Grito Wendy- Eso es demasiado peligroso, no sabemos que contienen esas pócimas por lo que es mejor que no corran o se podrán…- no termino de hablar Wendy, solo se escuchó un ¡plaf! Por toda la bodega, solo se podía observar humo.

-¡Natsu, Gray!-Grito Lucy- ¡Miren lo que acaban de hacer!.

-¡Lucyyyyy!- se escuchó a Happy llorar- ¡Tengo Miedo!-terminó de decir y se abalanzo a los pechos de la rubia.

-No te preocupes happy- hablaba Lucy tratando de calmarlo, a lo lejos se divisó a un desnudo gray y a natsu.

-Gray, ¡Ponte algo de ropa!-Gritaron Lucy, Natsu y Erza, mientras que Wendy solo se tapaba los ojos y Juvia fantaseaba con corazones en los ojos.

-¿! En qué momento ¡?-Grito Gray mientras se observaba, en ese preciso instante las pócimas en el suelo empezaron a brillar- ¿¡o-oe que pasa!?

-n-no lo sé- hablo Erza, todos habían sido rociados y empezaron a brillar junto con la pócima.

Todos solo vieron cómo empezó a brillar el lugar y luego fueron cegados por un gran brillo, pasaron algunos minutos donde ellos se encontraban en la nada, hasta que empezaron a divisar una ciudad entre los bosques, quedaron un poco antes de aquella ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Habló Erza.

-¿Es una ciudad entre los bosques?, aún estamos en magnolia ¿verdad?-Hablo Lucy asustada asfixiando a happy que aún estaba entre sus pechos, ya que lo empezó a abrazar demasiado fuerte.

-Chicos, hay un hombre extraño acá, Juvia opina que le preguntemos donde nos encontramos-Hablo Juvia.

Todos se acercaron a aquel hombre, llevaba un traje de militar, cabello verde, el rostro no se podía observar ya que estaba cabizbajo, Lucy se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?-Habló Lucy un poco tímida

El extraño hombre de cabello verde levantó la cabeza dejando ver a un guapo hombre, pero tenía una malévola sonrisa y unos ojos de demente- Me llamo Fliqpy- agrando a un más esa malévola sonrisa- y están en happy tree…

**Continuara…**

**¡Hasta Aquí!, Esto es solo una prueba, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Si quieren que siga Reviews:( **

**Hasta Luego, ¡Saludos!**

**Se despide **_**Nisfero175**_.


End file.
